Teach Me How To Kiss
by MisSs005
Summary: OneShot! Tenten has a day off and is all alone when she hears the bell ring. It's NEJI! And.. WHAT? He asks her TO TEACH HIM HOW TO FRIGGIN' KISS? What will she do? NejiTen


Heloo00z peepz, THA Misss... is back! And with a surprise too! Last night I started writing a one-shot with the pairing TentenNeji.. It was just too darn hot and since I didn't have anything else to do ; I thought; why not? So beware; this fic is quiet HOT. And another word to describe it is: FLUFF! TentenNeji fans, have fun! And I just wanted to say that the main idea wasn't mine, it was from the writer pratz, and he/she had used it on his fic: Kissing Tutorial, for another anime: Flame of Recca, but when I read that, 2 figures started to pop in my mind, so I came up with this. Anyways, I wanted to give the credit for pratz, for giving me this idea and hope he or you guys, aren't offended of some kind.

But heck! Start reading NOW !

* * *

September, 9th 2005: Hey! Just wanted to thank y'all for your great reviews! And because some people told me that i kinda ruined Ten-Ten's character, I decided to over-write it. Hope that you'll be more satisfied after this.. boobaiz!

* * *

It was a sunny, normal day and Ten-Ten sat alone on her coach while sipping her cold lemonade. 

_Hell yeah! This is life!_

She had a day off because Gai-sensei had to show his rival his 'flames of youth', in other words; he went after Kakashi to bother him. She sighed; how typical, some things did never change. She was 16 now, and proudly earned the name of one of the strongest kunoichi of Konoha. But that didn't matter right now. She closed her eyes and drifted away in her thoughts. They stopped at the memory of something, or no, it was rather like some_one_.

_Neji_…

She sighed again.

_Now, why do I have to thing about ' him' AGAIN?_

Lately she was thinking a lot about her white-eyed team mate, in a way she really REALLY shouldn't. Heck, who was she kidding with 'lately'? It was more like for the past few friggin' years! She pictured Neji in front of her while blessing her with his famous I-am-THA-Hyuuga-Neji-who-can-make-your-knees-turn-into-jelly smirk. The pictured faded away and replaced itself with a Neji _winking_ at her.

_Whoa! Wait a sec! This isn't even a thought, but a fantasy! Hell, what about it, I mean it's only natural to fantasize about the hottest and handsomest guy in Konoha, right?_

It was the only think she could do anyway, since something like that wasn't about to happen _ever_ in real life. Another picture took form in her head;

This time it was _him_ KISSING _her_! Oh my, suddenly the room temperature seemed much higher than it was should be normally...

_Ehehehe… These fantasies might not be 'that' bad…_

She smiled dirty.

_B-b-but w-wait a sec! Wh-h-at k-kinda p-picture w-was that?OMG!_

She didn't just imagine Neji unbuttoning her shirt, now, did she?

_Stupid thoughts! Stupid thoughts! Stupid thoughts! Stupid thoughts! Stupid thoughts! Stupid thoughts! STUPID THOUGHTS! This time you TOTALLY crossed THE -fantasying-about-Neji-LINE!_

She was still blushing madly when she heard the doorbell.

_Huh? My folks are back already? But that's impossible! They just went away a few minutes ago! Weird.._

So, with several kunai, she decided to take a look. When she opened the door she took her fighting stance; just in case. However, at she noticeing the person in front of her, she immediately dropped the kunai and was totally caught up with surprise.

'H-huh? What..the… Neji?'

'Hn.' Was his only response.

_So it really is Neji. _She rolled her eyes inwardly.

Slowly, she picked up the kunai. She really _was_ shocked to see him. This was the first time, I repeat, the FIRST time, he voluntary came over to her house. Well, excluding missions then. And don't forget to mention, NOBODY WAS HOME! They were entirely _alone_….

Suddenly the image of him unbuttoning her shirt, popped in her mind. Ten-Ten growled inwardly as she tried to hide the blush that was painting her cheeks.

_I'm not having these thoughts. I'm not having these thoughts. I'm not having these thoughts. _

_I'm so NOT having these thoughts!_

'Are you all right?' He asked when he saw her somewhat flushed face.

'Hmm? Yes! I'm fine!' He looked at her in a strange way, and she finally discovered that she blocked the entire entrance.

'Oh! Umm, sorry! Come in!' She managed to say , stepping aside. She closed the door afterwards and led him into the living room.

'Are you alone?'

'Yep! And make yourself comfy!' Her answer apparently satisfied him since he sat down on the coach.

'Do you wanna drink something?'

'No….Yes.' This caused her to raise one eyebrow.

'Yes or no?'

'Yes.'

'O.K! I'll be right back!' After putting some lemonade in a glass she returned. He lwas looking at her in a way she didn't understand when she offered him the glass. He took it gratefully and drank its contend in one second. She rolled her eyes.

_God, he's thirsty…_

'So…?'She decided to break the silence.

'Hn..?'

'What are you doing here?'

'Hn..'

'What?'

'Hnnnnnn.'

'WHAT?'

'Hnnnnnnnnnnnn.'

'JUST CUT THROUGH THE CASE, DAMN IT!' He looked away. If she didn't know better she would've think he was embarrassed or something.

_Cut the crap. HE…embarrassed? NO WAY! Must be one of those stupid thoughts again.._

'I need your help with_ something_.' Once again, the room went silent. She blinked, he looked away, she blinked again.

_Crap! This IS a fantasy after all! I'm really going mad then.. ! I mean, NEJI asking ME for HELP?_ She pinched herself.

_Ouch! That hurt! But if that hurt, it means that… this…is real!_

No it couldn't be right, right! Was this some sortta sick prank Naruto pulled on her?

But when she caught his eyes she knew it had to be him, who else could give her that cold, not caring look, except for the Uchiha brat ,that is.. And he was licking Orochimaru's ass for all she knew. ( A/N: No offence Sasuke fans…-Tries to dodge sharp objects thrown her way- Ummmmm.. it's a-.. a- joke ')

She sighed.

'Umm..okay, so with what can I help you?' He looked right into her eyes.

'First I'll have to make sure you'll do it.'

'You mean like a promise?'

'If you'd like to put it in that term, yes.'

'Okidoki! I promise I'll help you!' After seeing 100 percent truth and determination in her eyes he released his Byakugan. This time when he answered he didn't look her in the eye and murmured:

'I want you to teach me how to kiss.' Wait! This had to be a fantasy! This could never ever possibly be true! Yet it was. This time he looked at her seriously even a bit afraid perhaps.

'Did you hear me clearly?' He asked after a while. She was still gawking at him with her mouth wide open.

'Did you?' He was annoyed, for sure.

'I think I didn't. You weren't asking me to kiss you, right?'

'No.'

'Oh…!' Her face was mixed with relievement and dissapointment, he wasn't finished, though.

'I told you to _teach_ me how to kiss.' A blush made its way to her face. Poor Hinata, now she knew what she had to go through with the blushing issue.

_God, he IS serious about this! What am I gonna do?_

WAIT! FREEZE! Hyuuga Neji, THA prodigy, THA genius, THA cold-hearted bastard with a drop-dead , sexy body, asked HER Ten-Ten, also known as 'Tomboy', to teach HIM how to BLOODY KISS! What the BEEEEEEEEP!

'Umm, Neji, are you sure? You sh-'

'Yes.'

'But still it-'

'You said you'd do it.'

'But!'

'There is no way out of it.' When she saw the stubbornness and determination in his eyes, she gave up and accepted her -cough 'fate'cough-.

'Just one question outta curiosity.'

'Hn..?'

'Why me?' She looked at him expectantly.

_M-maybe, there's a little chance that.. he likes…me? _But his harsh answer made her come back to reality real FAST.

'The only women I've got involved with in my life are Hanabi, Hinata and you. And it speaks for itself that you're my last remaining and sane choice.' Ouch.. That hurt.

_WTF?_

'So in other words: You couldn't get any better than me?' She couldn't help but to feel a bit hurt. Somehow he always found a way to damage her pride.

_Damn jerk._

'Yes.'

'YOU JERK! God, if only I didn't promise, I swear, I'd kick your ass!'

'You could and can never defeat me.'

'Why you! Watch your mouth, you ass! I'm the one who's gonna help you, so at least _try_ to be thankful! Geez!; He sighed.

'Sorry.' She knew he didn't mean it, but it was the best she could get out of him anyway.

'Okay.. I just wanna know one more thing.' He looked annoyed at her.

'Now what?'

'_Why_ do you wanna learn how to kiss?' She saw him tense at that question and was waiting curiously for his answer.

'Fine,' he snorted. 'Since you want to know it, I'm going to tell you. But you won't ask any further after I explained why.' She tried to look at him casually, but in the inside it was killing her to know the reason.

'Okay.. tell me!'

Dung, dung, dung…….duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung….

'It's because of a girl I like.'

'WHAT!' The casual 'mask' on Tenten's face slipped away immediately and replaced itself with one of pure shock and disbelief.

'You said you weren't going to ask any further. It's in the agreement we made.'

_Did he just say that he likes a girl, and he is doing THIS because of her? _She was angry, really sad and most of all ; jealous.

_AAAAAAAAA! That bitch! She must be a witch, who could otherwise make Neji' like'. I mean, the guy doesn't even understand the term! Yet…… _

_SNAP OUT OF IT! Ten-Ten… what are you clinging for? Be happy for the guy, it's not like he was YOURS to start with..!. _

_But still! I-… I-…_

'Ten-Ten.'

'….'

'Ten-Ten!'

'Huh? Oh! Sorry, was a bit surprised, that's all. I just never thought you could be influenced by any girl..' She immediately put on her casual mask and teased him. But it was weird, cuz' this time, he didn't look annoyed. He even smirked.

'Well, she isn't just any girl, she's special.' She forced a little smile as she felt a huge pain in her chest.

'Ehehe, yeah, I see that. If she can even make YOU say she's special, eh?'

'Whatever, just let's get started. I don't feel like wasting time.' So being with her was wasting time?

_Fine! That bastard, I hate him_

'Oki.' She stood up. 'Come here.' She saw him hesitating.

'Come on, Casanova, get your sorry ass in here! And don't worry! I'm not going to bite!' He stood up.

'Okay, maybe I will...' She saw him flinch and giggled.

'It was just a joke Neji.'

'Hn.. I know.'

_Tsch, yea right._ She thought.

'Okaaaay! Now, first you need to come closer. I can't kiss you when you're miles away!' He muttered darkly something she couldn't hear and came right in front of her.

'Is this good enough?'

'Yup! And now you need to put your arms around my waist.'

'Is that necessary?'

'Yes, you wouldn't want your girl- to-be reject you , would you?' She teased him. Apparently it worked since he put his warm.. strong.. sexy arms arou- _SHIT! That feels so darn nice! _She saddened again.

_Whoever you may be… you're sure lucky!_

'Hnn.' Was his only reply. When she put her own arms around his neck he stiffened.

'Geeeeeeeez, chill out, Neji! Will you! I'm not gonna rape you or something; this is just how couples do it.'

'Hnn.' They stayed in that position, both feeling a bit awkward. Suddenly he made a move to untie one of her buns.

'May I?' The way he looked at her made her knees turn into jelly.

'Y-yes.' She could almost kill herself for stuttering. With swift movements he untied her buns and her hair,full of waves, fell on her back in a gentle way.

For a moment he looked so intentely at her ,that he made her blush. But soon her face paled.

_He's probably thinking about 'her', who am I kidding. _His grip on her waist tightened when he noticed she was drifting away. She came back from her thoughts and faced him. He was a few inches higher so she looked up.

'Are you ready?' Funny enough it was Neji who asked her, some 'good' teacher she was already.. She nodded and closed her eyes afterwards. She felt him getting closer, and closer. She even felt his breath tingling on her skin. And suddenly she panicked.

_Shit! I can't do this, I can't! He's probably thinking of that girl. This is stupid, he uses me, am I that blind I can't notice?_

No, she wasn't, she knew.

_If this'll make him happy I'll do it. _

Just when she thought that, his lips brushed against her, in a softly, gentle way.

And suddenly she realised something: She didn't have a crush on him…

_I-..I love him…DAMN IT!_

This sure made hellufa things more complicated. …

She opened her eyes only to discover that his were already open and looking at her.

She smiled faintly.

'Wow, you're quiet good for a beginner. Are you sure you wanna learn? Cause it seems like you already know it.' He smirked arrogantly.

_Well, he IS HYUUGA Neji, so that's supposed to mean he's good in everything, right? Damn you for being so perfect! Damn you for making me loving you.. DAMN YOU HYUUGA NEJI!_

'Hn.. But this is not all that I want from you.' Her eyes grew wider, soon he realised the double meaning of that and added:

'- to know.'

'Oh..' She sighed relieved. But suddenly she tensed.

'WAIT! What do you have in mind then?'

'I want to learn to kiss more…. _passionately_.'

'You wanna WHAT?'

'Ten-Ten, don't make me repeat things.' She gulped.

'H-how much more, er-…' passionately' ?' He tightened his grip a little more while answering.

'Well, that's up to you, since you're the teacher.'

'Hmm… okay.. but in exchange I want something from you.'

_I wonder if this is a good thing to do, though…_

'Hn..?'

'Tell me more about this 'special' girl.' His eyes actually softened and was that a SMILE? A real _smile_ appearing on his face?

_She must be very special, making him happy that way.. A way I wasn't capabable of.._

'She is the strongest girl, compared to all other ones. She is hard working, always cheerfull. And even if you're in a time of need, she 'll be there, always, telling you not to give up and helping you to pick up your life. She is smart, beautiful and amazing.'

Hot tears started to well in her eyes. Still she managed to keep them in. she would rather die than cry in front of him.

_So, she is 'that' special right. I'm glad for you Neji, I really am. But why does it hurt so much? Why?_

He shook her gently.

'Ten-Ten, are you crying?' She shook her head and bit her lip before smiling a fake smile..

'Nope! Tthere's just something in my eyes.. that's all.'

'Hn..'

'Anyways, this girl, she really is something ,eh.! And she probably feels the same about you, so-'

'I don't know.'

'Huh? What do you mean!' She blinked away her tears.

_Maybe there's still hope!_

'She doesn't know my feelings for her.. yet..'

'WHAT? You mean you haven't told her?'

'Hn..'

'But why, Neji?' She turned her head up to face him. He looked at something in the distance.

'I'm afraid.' Her mouth fell open.

'Of _what_?'

'I'm afraid she might reject me.'

_Did he just say; I'm afraid she might reject me? What…… is he THAT stupid?_

Ten-Ten really had the urge to throw a few kunai to his head for being soooo dense.

'Neji… ARE YOU FRIGGIN' INSANE!'

'Why?' She calmed down now and began to breath properly again.

'Neji, you baka, every _sane_ girl in Konoha wouldn't even have the tiniest thought of rejecting _you_. For the most girls is 'being your girl' one of the highest, greatest and most impossible dream they can ever have in their entire life. You're Hyuuga _Neji_! For god's sake, damn it! Do. Not. Piss. ME. Of. With. Stupid. Things. Like. THAAT!' Suddenly he chuckled and leaned even closer. Their noses almost touched now.

'Do _those_ girls include _you_?' She gasped.

_Th-hat! That bastard! He sure caught me ! What am I gonna say! Someone _HEEEEEELP_ MEH!_

_Then again, fuck it! For the first time, I'm going to tell the truth. What can happen anyway? Beside him losing his entirely friggin' respect for me I tried to earn for years.. -- Sigh… God really hates me.. _

For the first time in her life she shocked herself including him. Looking in his eyes she said:

'Yes.' It was soft, yet clearl. 'But, hey, let's start with the lession again. You said you wanted to kiss more passionately, right?'

'Hn..'

'Okay, then. But I warn you, for that I must kiss you back so don't get the wrong idea!'

'Hn..'

'Ready?' He nodded. Then she drew closer and started to kiss him, very, VERY hotly.

When she stopped she found him growling and shivering and giggled.

_Whoa! Hihi, I never thought I could make him feel like that. _

She was kinda proud of herself. But Neji took her giggling differently and started to kiss HER very, very HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTLY.

And suddenly, it was HER shivering instead of HIM. He kissed her again. This time she kissed him back aswell. He demanded more space and so she opened her mouth.

That was the mistake that would hunt her for the rest of her Neji-less- lifetime. He kissed her in such a way that she didn't even know who she was, or where she was, and the great thing was that it didn't matter. The only thing that did; were his lips, his tong, his arms, who were now suspiciously; drawing circles around her back.

And soon she found herself thinking;

_Is this really the first time, cuz' damn, he CAN kiss for sure…_

'Whoa! Neji! Enough! I don't think, but I know that your girlfriend- to- be _will _surely like this. You're really good. Gratz!.'

But when she said that he started to give her light kisses on her neck

'Hnn.. what about you,' he growled. 'Would you like this?' Tenten gasped.

'Or this?' He pulled her closer. Very close. TOO CLOSE!

_WTF! What is going on here? Make him stop! Make him stop!_

But her body didn't listen to herself, it was like she was captured, hypnotised by his low, dangerous voice.

'Would you like this?' He whispered in her ear before he started to nibble on her earlobe. She started to moan without noticing it. He only chuckled again, which made her turn back to face reality.

'Neji! Stop it! Now!' Immediately he let go of her and looked confused.

Even if this was hard to do, she had to, for his happiness.

'You would make your girlfriend- to -be sad! You don't want that, do you?' She said softly.

And suddenly he smirked again.

'You're right!'

_Whoa! I know I'm right! But still, one moment he makes out with me, and the first second I mention 'his' girl, he forgets about me.. JERK!_

'As in matter of facts; I might get her here, so you can meet!' Before she could say a thing he enthusiastically said bye and took off, slamming the door.

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Tears she had held for so long, started to fall.

_I lost him, forever… _

_How funny, he's so close but still out of my reach. Whoever you may be, make him happy, for the sake of us both. If he's happy, I'll be too. _

Just when she was in the middle of her breakdown she heard the doorbell ring AGAIN.

_Great! Just great! Can't people just let me cry and have pity for myself for a sec? What kinda world is this!_

Tears streaking her face, she got up and slammed the door open.

'Get ou-' The person standing in front of her was NEJI! And before she could comprehend anything, he'd begun to kiss her madly. His kisses were so passionately and rude, their legs tangled and finally they fell on the ground, with Neji on top. When they were both out of breath and stopped kissing, she asked him while panting.

'N-Neji, you IDIOT! What are you doing? You were supposed to get YOUR GIRL, or did you forget?' He smirked and leaned closer whispering:

'But I _did_ get her.' Suddenly her eyes grew wider and wider and she gasped as she realised where he was heading for. How could she be SOOO stupid?

Flashback:

_She is hard working, always cheerfull. And even if you're in a time of need, she 'll be there, always, telling you not to give up and helping you to pick up your life._

End of Flashback:

Of course it was her! How many girls did cheer Neji up? Or tell him not to give up?

_It's me! It's truly meeeeeee!_

For a moment she smiled so brightly, Neji just had to kiss her.

But as soon as that kiss finished, he knew he was in trouble…

'YOU BASTARD! YOU DIRTY, SLIMY PIECE OF…. URGGG! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME? HUH? DID YOU?' He chuckled again at her red face.

'I know I'm a liar. But I only lied about two things.'

'Huh? Two? What do you mean ..? Two? You lied about _that_ girl and..-?'

'I said I liked her.' She raised her eyebrow.

'Well, don't you?'

'No.' Suddenly the world seemed to fall apart, and tears started to form in her eyes _again_.

But then he kissed her on the forehead.

' I don't like her,' he murmured, 'I _love_ her.'

This time he kissed her on her lips.

'You sure can give hellufa kisses, geeeeeeeez..'

'Well, what can I say…,' He _smiled_ for _her_. ' I learned from the best…'

THE END!

* * *

Well that's it! Hope you liked it! 

Anyways, lemme know whatcha think and thanks for reading!

Love y'all

_MisSs005_


End file.
